The Blonde and the Raven
by Brynn-Uzumaki-Uchiha
Summary: ItaSasuNaru! :3


My Brothers...

Probably just a oneshot, unless I really like it. Warning This IS Shotacon Yaoi and Rape. If this isn't your cup of tea, just hit the back button. Sasuke and Naruto are 8 and Itachi is 13. Don't worry Itachi doesn't rape them!

"Aniki!" Sasuke yelled as he and Naruto ran into the Ravens house. Sasuke flung onto the teen and brought him to the ground. "Afternoon, Otouto." Just then did Itachi see a blonde mop of hair pop into his vision. "Hello Itachi-Kun!" The adorable blonde said as Sasuke gave Itachi a kiss on the cheek. "Hello Naruto-Kun." Itachi smiled. These little boys were the light of his life, ever since Sasuke's and his parents died. He had taken in Naruto so he wouldn't have to live alone. Sasuke detached from Itachi and stood up, then automatically clung to Naruto. Itachi stood up and smoothened his shirt out. "How was school boys?" Itachi asked. Both Boys kinda mumbled something that Itachi couldn't make out. "What was that?" Itachi looked at the boys he could see tears well up in their eyes. Itachi got on one knee right in front of them and looked up into the Blue and Obsidian eyes. "What happend boys?" Both boys began to shed tears and mumbled something again. "You guys need to tell me what's going on." Itachi demanded softly. "Someone did something not so nice to us." Naruto said softly. Sasuke nodded in agreement. "What was this something?" Naruto sucked up some of the tears that were beginning to fall. "T-Touched us." Naruto said as Sasuke began to cry harder. Itachi's eyes flashed red with anger. "Where?" Itachi asked as he picked the bawling boys up and sat them ontop of the couch. "Here." Naruto and Sasuke said weakly as they pointed to their crotches. "When?" Both boys sniffled for a moment before speaking. "When we went to the playground after school." Sasuke said as tears began to fall again. "Oh Boys..." Itachi said as he sat down and pulled them into his lap. "Are you ok? Did it hurt?" Itachi asked. The boys began to shake their heads. "It bothers us, because we liked it." Naruto said as Sasuke nodded his head. Itachi was in shock, They liked it? Itachi thought to himself. "It didn't hurt, it felt really good." Sasuke said in a very cute way. Naruto followed. "Yeah really good, Is that bad?" He said as he bat his lashes and a blush spread across his face. Itachi sat there speechless, not sure of what to say. Both boys began to blush and get hard as they remembered what had happened. Itachi could tell the boys were turned on, and that turned him on. No matter how hard he tried to fight it he couldn't, He was now completely hard and was afraid the boys would take notice of it. Then his fear came to life as one of the boys spoke out. "Itachi-Kun, Something is poking my butt." Naruto said as he looked at Itachi with his arousal filled eyes. Sasuke chimed in and said. "Itachi-Nii My Ochinchin feels weird, like earlier." Itachi froze even more that before. "Aniki, Are you o." Sasuke was silenced by a kiss from Itachi. Itachi slipped his tounge inside the boys mouth. Itachi was suprised for an 8 year old he could kiss good. Sasuke broke the kiss for air, Naruto was blushing beyond compare to Sasuke. Itachi pulled Naruto into a kiss while Sasuke was still catching his breath. Sasuke eyes still wide from the kiss, he couldn't look away from Naruto kissing his older brother. He could feel his Ochinchin felt even weirder when he saw that. "Damn the Blonde can kiss too." Itachi thought while making out with Naruto. Itachi's cock was about as hard as it could be. Itachi broke the kiss to say. "Would you boys get rid of your clothes." Itachi asked and instantly the boys shed their clothes. Itachi raked his eyes over their naked bodys. First over Sasuke's porcelain chest, then he stopped at his cock and was amazed as to how such a young boy could be that big. He then moved his eyes over to Naruto's tanned skin and then down to his cock. Once again amazed at the size, it was even bigger than Sasuke's. Itachi stood up and took of his clothes, first his shirt and then his pants and underwear. Both of the younger boys stood in awe as they saw Itachi in all his glory. They couldn't take their eyes off of Itachi's cock. "Do you guys know what to do?" Itachi asked as he began to slightly stroke his arousal. Both boys nodded there heads, and walked over to Itachi. They dropped to their knees and looked at his memeber before Naruto asked. "What do you want us to do?" Itachi smiled. "Anything, lick it, suck it, touch it, I don't care." Naruto took a hold of Itachi's memeber and began to lightly pump it. Itachi let out a little hiss, as Sasuke began to swirl his tounge around the head of Itachi's cock. Sasuke took the head completly into his mouth. Naruto quit pumping and began to lick up the shaft. Itachi let out a moan, and began to move Sasuke up and down his cock, by his hair. Being careful as to not push him past his limit. Itachi spoke out. "I want to watch you guys do stuff." Sasuke and Naruto pulled off of Itachi's cock, stood up and took a step back. They both looked at eachother and shrugged. Naruto lightly shoved Sasuke on to the ground and got on top of him. Naruto lightly pressed his lips against Sasuke's. Sasuke finally broke for air and Naruto took that opportunity to shove his tounge into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke moaned at this little action, That went straight to Itachi's crotch. Itachi sat there pleasuring himself to the boys actions. Naruto began to snake a hand down to Sasuke's nipple. He took a hold of it and began to roll it around. Sasuke let out a loud moan into the kiss. Naruto smirked into the kiss, then broke the kiss. He trailed down to Naruto's nipple and began to nip at it. "Naruto." Sasuke moaned out. Itachi sat on the couch almost not able to hold back his Orgasam. Naruto moved down further, now eye level with Sasuke's cock. He began to lap at the head, earning a loud moan form the Raven. Naruto began to rub Sasuke's shaft, while sucking on the head. Sasuke came instantly, arching his back as ribbins shot out into Naruto's mouth. Once Sasuke finally came down form his high. Itachi was already in front of Sasuke, he held up 2 fingers in front of his mouth. "Suck." Itachi commanded. Sasuke wasted no time as he latched onto Itachi's fingers. Sasuke ran his tounge between Itachi's fingers, until he thought they were wet enough. Sasuke pulled his head back, Itachi began to trail down to the boys ass.

Naruto sat in awe as he saw Itachi enter his brother,Without thinking Naruto reached down to his arousal and began to pump himself. Itachi slowly began to pump his finger in and out to get Sasuke used to the feeling. "A-A-Aniki." Sasuke moaned as Itachi ran across his prostate. Itachi smirked as he stuck in his second finger, making sure to run across the bundle of nerves again. Naruto sat next to them pumping harder and faster, every time he heard Sasuke moan. Itachi pulled out his fingers, and Sasuke let out a whine at the loss of the digits. "You'll be filled with something bigger in a second." Itachi said as he flipped Sasuke into doggy style. Naruto took this as a chance for Sasuke to suck him off, he got in front of Sasuke and put his dick into Sasuke's mouth forcefully. Sasuke spilled out a couple of moans as Naruto began to fuck his face. (AN: If you can't tell I have a thing for face fucking.) Itachi lined up his cock with Sasuke's wet and puckering hole and began to tease the little hole. Naruto slowed down his thrusting, and began to let Sasuke do his thing. Itachi finally slammed inside his little brother, earning a scream out of the little boy. Naruto to this opportunity to slam his cock in and out of Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke began to moan through his choking throat. Itachi was still thrusting as fast and as hard as he could. Sasuke moaned wantonly, as the boys slammed in and out of the boys mouth and ass. "Sasuke, I'm going to cum." Naruto said as he shot his seed into Sasuke's mouth. Itachi came without warning Sasuke, Filling him up so much it began to seep out around Itachi's cock.

Both boys pulled out of Sasuke's holes, Sasuke dropped into a lying position. Both of the younger boys smirked, "Haha! We got you!" Naruto said as Itachi looked at him confused. Sasuke spoke out weakly. "No one has ever touched us but you, and eachother." Sasuke said as he looked over to an equally tired Naruto and Sasuke. Itachi sat in total confusion, "What?!" Itachi kind of shouted. The boys continued to smirk. "We wanted YOU, to do that to us." Naruto said as he pulled Sasuke on top of him. "So no one touched you and you lied." Naruto smiled. "Pretty much." Sasuke smiled the same. "I know two naughty boys who are gonna get it later tonight, rest up and get ready." Itachi said as his eye's flashed red. Naruto and Sasuke looked at eachother scared with a bit of excitement.

So there you go... Please do not ask about the plot, it wasn't supposed to have one, but the plot was my sleep depravation talking, or in this case writing. *Flails* Sorry, just enjoy the smut!


End file.
